Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1)/Scenariusz
Łupieżca: Papu, śmierdziuchy! Hehehehe… Więzień: Kawał suchej buły. A tamten co? Jakieś specjalne traktowanie, ta? Pan gruba ryba. Wódz Berserków, ta? Dagur: O, zazdrość. Chcesz trochę? No to chodź. Chodź, się podzielę. Więzień: Oooch. Dagur: Wiesz, sąsiedzie, od trzech lat chciałem ci coś wyznać. Twój głosik okrutnie mnie drażni. Ach… Oj, ale mi dobrze. Hehehehe… Łupieżca 2: Włochate igloo. Hah. A skąd ty to wziął… Łupieżca 3: Ludzie, ucieka! Dagur: Och… Łupieżca 3: Dagur ucieka! Alarm! Głos 1: Nie daj się. Dagur: Fajnie. Huhuhu… Głos 2: Dołóż mu! Dagur: Wyzwanko. Aaaa! Więźniowie: No dawaj, Dagur! Przyłóż mu! Łupieżca 4: Co się dzieje? Dahur: Hahahaha. Łupieżca 4: Och. Łupieżca: Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie. Przecież dałem ci klucze. Dagur: A dałeś, więc jesteś zdrajcą. Haha. A zdrajców nie trawię. Bój się, bój, panie Czkawka. Hihi. Bo będziesz miał czego. Hehehehehe. Czkawka: Dobra, Szczerbatek, teraz ten nowy trik. Łuhuhuhu! I pięknie! Bomba, Szczerbatek! Chodź, jeszcze szybciej! I wyżej! Hehehe… Hahahaha… Co jest? No nie, znowu? Hop, hop! Mordko! Cześć. To co? Spadamy sobie, czy robimy coś? Uwaga na przyszłość: własne skrzydła. Dobra, cicho, nic nie mów. Oto jest Berk. I to jest Berk. I to Berk. I to też Berk. No, od wojny z Berserkami minęły trzy lata. Wyspa się zmieniła. A my? Nie mniej. Sączysmark pracuje w zbrojowni. Pyskacz ochrzcił go „Zgłębiaczem orężowych meandrów”. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Działa! Czkawka: Bliźniaki… Tu, uwaga, żadna niespodzianka, postanowili czcić… Lokiego. Sączysmark: Aaa! Hakokieł! Hakokieł! Czkawka: Boga dowcipów. Prześmieszne, co? Sączysmark: Zawsze w ostatniej chwili. Zawsze. Hakokieł! Ech. Nie puszczę wam tego! Nie! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahaha! Mieczyk: Bomba! Czkawka: I kto jeszcze? Śledzik. Odkrył swoje powołanie i uczy nasze dzieciaki historii smoków. Śledzik: A jeśli uważnie przyjrzycie się murom Twierdzy, dostrzeżecie ślady po pamiętnym ataku Szybkich Szpiców. Dzieci: Hyyy… Śledzik: A właśnie, Szpice mają to do siebie… O-o-o-och. Maluchy, mamy szczęście, oto i najwięksi bohaterowie Berk. Stoick: Hohoho, bohaterowie? Niby mam co robić, ale znajdę chwilę dla fanów. Śledzik: Czkawka i jego niesamowity Szczerbatek. Dzieci: Hahaha! Jej! Stoick: I mojego syna, naturalnie. I jego Nocnej Furii. Hahaha. Hura! Czkawka: O, proszę, jesteś. Astrid: No jestem. Gonię cię od zbrojowni, kolego. Czkawka: Mieliśmy przecież oblatać północne krańce. Astrid: Aa… Słuchaj, możemy pogadać? Czkawka: Ta, pewnie. Jak mnie złapiesz… A wiesz, myślę sobie, że dzisiaj na pewno coś znajdziemy. Astrid: Nowy gatunek smoków? Wczoraj też to słyszałam. Czkawka, no właśnie, słuchaj. Bo ja chciałam pogadać o… Czkawka: Oooo… Pa-pa-patrz… Widziałaś? Dziewczyno, coś tam się rusza. Wielka szyja, wielki łeb. Tam daleko, za skałami. Astrid: Tak, za skałami… Oj, bo chciałam ci powiedzieć… Och… Czkawka: Czujesz ten dreszcz? Bo ja czuję, że mamy nowy gatunek. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki, szoki! Ha! Mieczyk: Myślałeś, ze masz nowego smoka, co nie? Hahaha. Szpadka: Hahaha. Czkawka: Że ja myślałem? A gdzie tam. Chodź, wracamy. Mieczyk: Łohohoł. Jak mu nadepnął na odcisk. Astrid: Daruj im. Baranie łby i tyle. No, ale jest jak jest. Oblecieliśmy wszystkie wyspy, wszystkie skały i w ogóle… cały Archipelag dwa razy. I co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie ma nowych smoków. Czkawka: Cicho, to nie może być koniec. Są inne smoki. Muszą być. Astrid: A może właśnie nie muszą? Może znamy już wszystkie? Może… nie ma już czego szukać? Czkawka: Nie słucham cię. Astrid: Ach, nie słuchasz. Ja mam chyba dosyć. Od rana próbuję ci powiedzieć. Bo Wichura i ja, eee… wstąpiłyśmy wczoraj do straży. Czkawka: Tak? Do straży. No, super, bardzo się cieszę. Astrid: A ty… ach… Ty chyba też powinieneś się może zastanowić co dalej, wiesz? Czkawka: Ach. No to… zostaliśmy sami, mordko. Wiadro: Ech. Wciąga się. Nie dam rady. Gruby: A czemu nie dasz rady? Wiadro: Jakoś nie bardzo wiem, ale ciągnąć nie mogę, bo coś ciągnie. Myślisz, że to… Wiadro i Gruby: Morski potwór!!?? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki, szoki! Hahaha. Wiadro: A niech was… Gruby: Johann? Johann: Pomóżcie. Mieczyk: Ale mieliście miny. Bez pudła. Bezcenne. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki, super, szoki. Mieczyk: Kupczy jeszcze nie wie co to „super szoki”, nie? Halo! Stoick: Synek. A co ty tak wcześnie? Czkawka: Ja… ja pomyślałem, że może spędzę trochę czasu z ulubionym staruszkiem. No wiesz, bo my już w ogóle nie gadamy i m… Stoick: Nie kręć, słucham. Czkawka: No coś ty, że, że od razu kręcę. No co? Syn nie może po prostu pobyć z ojcem? Stoick: Ten syn nie. A znam go nieźle. Mów, piję i słucham. Czkawka: Ach, dobra. Słyszałeś, że Astrid wstąpiła do straży? Stoick: Obiło się. Słuszna decyzja. Czkawka: A inni też mają jakieś tam swoje sprawy. Stoick: Nie oplataj, do sedna. Czkawka: No bo ja wiem, tata… może ja też powinienem… Stoick: Johann! Kto cię tak urządził? Johann: Ach… Szalony. Czkawka: Ale że Dagur? Johann: Uciekł i oszalał aż do granic szaleństwa i… Obawiam się, niestety, że… ech… będzie chciał ci się dobrać do skóry. Łooch. Czkawka: Za nim Johann nam odpłynął, zdążył wymamrotać, że Dagur porwał mu statek i uciekł z Wyspy Łupieżców. A Johanna wyrzucił za burtę gdzieś tu. Sączysmark: Jednym słowem, kolega Dagur może być wszędzie. Czkawka: No… właściwie to… wszędzie. Sączysmark: Bosko, cudnie, świetnie, pięknie. Musimy więc… yyy… moment, niech się skupię, przeszukać raptem cały ocean! Nie piszę się. Johann: Mistrzu Czkawko. Czkawka: Johann, ocknąłeś się. Johann: I czuję się o całe nieba lepiej, dziękuję za troskę. Mam dość silne podejrzenia, gdzie to nasz, obłąkany żądzą zemsty wróg, może zmierzać. Czkawka: Czekaj, po za Archipelag? Johann: Nie, rozpłynie się we mgle przy granicznych wyspach. Czkawka: O rany, daleko. Johann: Ten łotr wykradł mi nie tylko ukochaną łajbę, ale i szalenie cenną mapę. Wskazuje drogę do cmentarzyska statków ukrytych w gęstwinie mgieł. Sączysmark: Cmentarz? Ta, też bym płynął na cmentarz. Johann: Pozwól, że dokończę. Sączysmark: Nie pozwalam. Ostatnio jak skończyłeś, wylądowaliśmy na bagnach. Wybacz, ale nie kończymy. Czkawka: Cisza! Johann, co jest na tym cmentarzysku? Czego on tak szuka? Johann: Haha, mistrzu kochany… Czkawka: W dwóch słowach, jeśli można. Johann: Na cmentarzysku trzymam swoje skarby i towary. Mieczyk: O masz, naliczyłem 6 słów. Ale i tak się streścił. Johann: A czy wspomniałem wam już jak streściłem się raz na oczach pewnego młodzieńca? Brzydkiego jak strach. Czkawka: Johann. Johann: Tak? Czkawka: Do rzeczy. Co jeszcze wiesz? Johann: Wiem jeszcze, że jest tam pewien statek, którego musicie unikać. Zwie się Kosiaż. Upstrzony zasadzkami od burty aż po dziób. Śledzik: Ooo… Ooo… Johann: Raz jeden śmiałem wślizgnąć się na pokład i ledwo uszedłem z życiem. O tak, zgroza. Czkawka: To co, ludzie? W drogę. O ile nie macie jakichś ważniejszych spraw i możecie poświęcić chwilę obłąkańcowi. Nie powiesz mi, że nie jest bosko. Chyba całe lata nie lataliśmy razem. Chodź, sprawdzimy jak forma. Uwaga V! No nieźle. Dobra, diamencik! Mieczyk: Ten co znowu wyprawia? Sprawdza nas? Śledzik: Ej, słuchajcie. Trochę ciasno w tym diamenciku. Wam nie? Czkawka: Hehehe. Jak za dawnych lat. Sączysmark: Zrobić przejście. 2 tysiące kilo mięśni leci! Czkawka: Żeby jeszcze robiły wrażenie. Czułem, że jest coś więcej. Astrid: Ale te statki… Czkawka, ja chyba w życiu takich nie widziałam. Czkawka: Dobra. Wszyscy na zwiady. Kto zobaczy Dagura, daje znaki. Astrid: Już, Wichurko, spokojnie. Nie ma się czego bać. Śledzik: Nie denerwuj się. Bo jeszcze ci się… beknie. Ooo. Sączysmark: Thy… Widziałeś? A ponoć żeglować każdy głupi umie. Khehehe. Aaa! Zostawisz mnie tak?! Hakokieł! Ej! Ty małpo wredna! Umawialiśmy się! Czkawka: Ach. To pewnie tek Kosiarz. Ani śladu Dagura. Astrid: Widać się pośpieszyliśmy. To co robimy? Czkawka: Czekamy. Śledzik: Czekamy, czekamy. A długo czekamy? Sztukamięs już ma gęsią skórkę. Astrid: No, trochę racja. Nie możemy przecież czekać wiecznie. Czkawka: No to co, chcesz zostawić cały dobytek Johanna? Dagurowi? Na talerzu? Astrid: No nie, bo sprzeda i natychmiast odbuduje flotę. Szpadka: Chyba, że pierwsi zaanektujemy. Mieczyk: Na głupszy pomysł cię nie stać? Odsuń się, nie znam cię. Czkawka: A ja myślę, że pomysł nie jest zły. Mieczyk: No cześć. Mieczyk jestem. Czkawka: Słuchajcie. Przeszukamy statki i zabierzemy co się da, i wracamy na Berk. I błagam, wypatrujcie Dagura, nie wiadomo kiedy się pojawi. Astrid: Co to miało być? Mieczyk: Eee… Zmutowany Dagur? Ciekawe. Czkawka: Węgorze! Szybko, wszyscy na smoki! Bo jak się spłoszą, to już po nas! Śledzik: Ooo, broń mnie, mała. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Astrid: Wichura! Sączysmark: Aa! Aa! Aaa! Czkawka: Mordko, no weź. Parę węgorzy, daj spokój. Parę wielkich… rozwścieczonych… węgorzy. Sączysmark, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Śledzik: One chcą zatopić statek! Sączysmark, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Sączysmark: Śledzik, łap się stopy! Musiałeś pożreć śniadanie twoje, moje i wszystkich?! Mieczyk: Damy radę. Astrid: RATUNKUUUU! Czkawka: Astrid! Nie! Mieczyk: Może większość da radę. Astrid: CZKAWKA!!! O matko, dzięki. Sączysmark: Słuchajcie, a nie sadzicie, że Johann mógł, tak na przykład, ostrzec przed giga węgorzami!? Czkawka: Przestań, weź nie panikuj. Smoki zaraz wrócą. Na razie robimy tak, jak ustaliliśmy, czyli szukamy skarbów. Ale po cichu. Astrid: Co się tak patrzysz na ten statek? Czkawka: Patrzę, bo strasznie mnie korci. Astrid: Korci Kosiarz? Akurat Kosiarz? Nie pamiętasz, co Johann… Czkawka: Pamiętam. Pułapki, zasadzki od burty aż po dziób. Ale ty pomyśl. Ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu. Coś tu musi być. Pierwszy wniosek. To zdecydowania nie nasza łódź. Rzeźbienia, żagiel… Ten symbol. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ten metal. Nie przesadzaj. Zwykła pusta klatka. Łoo! No zgoda, ale teraz już pusta. Mieczyk: Klejnoty! Klejnoty! Wiesz co zrobimy? Sobie je adoptujemy! Mama będzie przeszczęśliwa. Ty, no ale jak my je przemycimy na Berk? Łoo. Ale pomysł ekstra. Szkoda, że nie mój, ale trudno. Trzym. Jeszcze trochę się wciśnie. Łyka, łykaj, będzie na posąg. No jeszcze, jeszcze. Ja będę gadał, spokojnie. Szpadka: Aa. Dawaj więcej. Jeszcze wejdzie. Aa. Aa. Śledzik: Łuu! O tak! O tak! Śledzik! Hahaha! Ha! Mapy. Stare księgo. Plany! Łohoho! Wiedza to jednak największy skarb. Sączysmark: A ja znajdę skarb! Znajdę sobie skarb! Ska-ska-ska-ska-skarb! Hmm… Dzień dobre rek kolorowa skrzynko. Pokaż co w sobie maaasz. Hahahaha. Skaaarb! Ło! Skarby! Kłaki?! Fu. Po co komu cudze włosy? Na pewno coś tam jeszcze… Znowu włosy? Bee… No to niezła lipa. A może i nie. Jam jest Stoick Ważki. Czkawka, co z ciebie za niezguła. Nie możesz być jak Sączysmark? Ach. Jestem Szpadka. A ja Mieczyk. Albo odwrotnie. Hehehe. Jam… niespodziewajka. Te są fajne. Czkawka: No chodź już. Serio nie chcesz wiedzieć, co jest na dole? Nie to nie. Trudno, idę sam. Ło! Łoo! Aha. Mówię ci, coś tu musi być, bo inaczej, powiedz mi, po co komu tyle pułapek, co? Patrzymy pod nogi. Och! Matko. Sztuczna noga miewa swoje plusy. Dobra. A teraz powoli i spoko… Szczerbatek? Smocze kości. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Widać, że nasz pan kapitan nie był wielkim miłośnikiem smoków. Chodź, nie ma co tu siedzieć. Szybko! Rusz się! Znikamy! Kapitańska kajuta. Nie oddalaj się. No dobra, to plan jest taki… Taki też może być. A to co to? Coś mi się zdaję, że szczęścia to nam to raczej nie przyniesie. A tym bardziej Dagurowi. Bierzemy. Ooch. Mm… Hy. He. I co? Nic. Siekiera! Szczerbek, w nogi! Uwaga, ostrożnie. Ło! Czekaj, nie! Dagur: Czkawkuś! Stęskniłeś się? Bo ja bardzo, bardzo. Od 3 lat, dzień za dniem, myślę tylko o tobie. Czkawka: Astrid! Dagur: I o tobie, Nocna Furio, też. Astrid: Nie daliśmy rady. Zaskoczył nas, kiedy przeszukiwaliśmy… Dagur: Ach! Nie gadać! Nie widzisz, babo, że witam się z ulubionym braciszkiem? Czkawka: Żadnym braciszkiem, jasne? A już na pewno nie ulubionym. Dagur: Nie? Ojej, szkoda. Jak ty wyglądasz. No pięknie wyrosłeś. Jak sądzę, kobitki zaczynają się kleić, hm? Hm? Czkawka: Czego ty znowu chcesz? Sączysmark: Pytanie. Fu… Klejnotów chce. Mieczyk: Ale naszych rodowych nie dostanie. W życiu. Będę ich broni, aż zabraknie ich broni. Czekaj, a co ty masz za włosy? Sączysmark: Haha. Królewskie, kmiotku. Nie znasz się. Dagur: Widzę, że grecki chór towarzyszy jak zwykle. A co do klejnotów, biorę. Jego też. Szpadka: Uu! Berserk: Hehe. Szpadka: Nie dało rady mocniej?! Berserk: Haha… Oo… Ooo… Dagur: Ups. Myślałem, że ona to on. Z bliźniakami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. O to, co tam chowasz za plecami, też chętnie przygarnę. No, no, daj bratu, nie bądź świntuch. Z bratem się nie podzielisz? Czkawka: Ale ty wiesz, że za daleko to ty z tym nie uciekniesz? Dagur: No nie, znowu to samo. Naprawdę za każdym razem będziemy grać w te same gierki? Nie, żeby mi to nie sprawiało dzikiej frajdy. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Wytrzymaj. Dagur: Słuchaj go, słuchaj, smoczku. Dzisiaj nic się jeszcze nie wydarzy, ale niebawem, już niebawem. No dobrze. Panowie wybaczą, mam towarzyskie zaległości. Trza by wskrzesić armię, opracować plan zemsty. Uch, tyle roboty, a czasu tak mało. Robi się ciekawie, co Czkawka? Ja założę się, że przez te trzy lata umierałeś z nudów. Mieczyk: No. Tu się akurat zgodzę. Mało co wybuchało. Dagur: Mój czas w waszym towarzystwie dobiegł końca. Lepiej trzymaj się ciepło. Bracie. Z pewnością niedługo się spotkamy. Ale nie będzie już tak miło. Berserk 1: Dobra, odpływamy. Berserk 2: Gotowy! Astrid: Przestań. Zostaw. Leć za nim. Sączysmark: Na co ty czekasz? Fu. Czkawka: Ale na pewno dacie sobie radę? Astrid: Oszalałeś?! Leć! Berserk 1: Lecą za nami, panie. Tak jak mówiłeś. Dagur: Przewidywalny jak barszcz. Braciszku naiwny. Ognia! Czkawka: Pudło! Braciszku. Dagur: Pudło? Ale z ciebie dzieciak. Dagur nigdy nie pudłuje. Czkawka: O nie! Sączysmark, Śledzik, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Czkawka, pomóż nam! Pomóż! Ratunku! Na pomoc! Wracaj Czkawka! Ratuj! Ej! Astrid: Czkawka, ratuj! Dagur: A oto jest pytanie. Czy wróg, czy przyjaciele? Huhu. Twardy orzech. Nie chciałbym być teraz w twojej skórce. Łuhahahahaha. Kategoria:Scenariusze